Dreams Come True Unexpectedly
by EndlessFighter
Summary: 6x08 reaction fic: The whole wedding happened so fast, it was all a blur. And now that Blaine has a moment to let it sink in, he is overwhelmed by all the emotions raging within him. A smidget of Blangst but mostly married!klaine fluff and lovin'.


Hey everyone! Long time no see :D  
I have to be honest, I have not written any fic in over 7 years... so I don't know how this turned. I hope it's not too disappointing, I just had to get it out of my system. But I got inspired by the fact that MY OTP IS MARRIED.

I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Dreams Come True Unexpectedly**

The whole week has been an absolute blur. Blaine had barely been able to wrap his head around the fact that he had gotten back together with Kurt. That the most important person in his life was finally back in his arms again. And now they were married. _Married. Husbands!_

The wedding had been so spontaneous and nerve-wrecking and exciting and busy. So many things to do. So many people to talk to. Making sure his mom got home okay. God, he couldn't believe she got that wasted. Then again, everyone in his family was a lightweight. But in all the hustle and bustle of the wedding he hadn't had a single moment to just sit down and let the events of the night sink in and now that he was sitting on the edge of the bed in a pretty decent hotel room, sponsored by Burt Hummel, waiting for his new husband to exit the bathroom and join him for their wedding night, it was the first time he could really think.

They had gotten married. He had married Kurt. It's all he had ever wished for since the day they first got together. A dream, that 4 years ago, seemed so unlikely. They were so young and it hadn't been legal in most states anyway. But it was nice to dream. The longer they were together though, and the more they fell in love, the more it got real. On the day that Kurt agreed to actually marry him, Blaine was the happiest he had ever been. His dreams were coming true and he had never felt more loved. All his hopes and dreams and love were put into planning the wedding to the love of his life and he couldn't have felt more excited. Until he wasn't. Kurt had backed out and all his dreams were gone. Poof. He had gone from the happiest time in his life down to the most miserable he had ever been. Yes, he had hated himself after the first break-up but this almost felt worse because this time, he didn't know what he had done wrong. Kurt did the one thing he said he'd never do: he fell out of love with Blaine. At least that's what it felt like. And Blaine tried to move on, he really did, but during all of it he just knew that no one would ever be able to make him feel like Kurt and he also knew that his dreams were never meant to come true.

But now they were married and all of his dreams had come true in one fell swoop. The feeling was absolutely overwhelming. He had gone from nothing to absolutely everything in such a short amount of time that he didn't know where to go with all of his emotions. Blaine hadn't even realized he was crying until he felt Kurt's gentle fingers wipe the tears off his cheeks.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, and when Blaine looked up and into his husband's eyes, shining like a bright blue galaxy full of emotions, he couldn't stop more tears from falling. He was just feeling _so much._ Kurt knelt down in front of him and kept softly wiping his tears away. "Are you having second thoughts? We can talk about it, and – " that pulled Blaine out of his moment.

"No Kurt! I'm definitely not having second thoughts," he reassured him, taking one of Kurt's hands off his cheek and holding it in his.

"Then what is it, honey?" concern now reading clearly in Kurt's eyes. Blaine takes a moment, trying to put his thoughts and feelings into some kind of order.

"I just – _Kurt_ – we're married!" He smiled at him. "And I feel… I feel so much right now. My head hasn't had the time to catch up with my heart until now and it's so much! I have wanted to marry you for so long and… and after the last few months… Kurt, I thought this would never happen. I thought you were gone and with you, my dreams." Kurt was biting his lips nervously. He wanted to comfort Blaine but he also knew he hadn't said all he wanted to say yet and that he just needed a moment to make sense of the things going on inside of him. So Kurt just kept stroking his thumb over Blaine's knuckles, subconsciously playing with his wedding band on every stroke.

Blaine just looked down at their clasped hands, the glint of the rings on their fingers making him smile a little before he continued. "I'm so incredibly happy… to have you back and to have you as my husband… I think I'm even more in love with you right now than I was before. But Kurt, I am also terrified. This all happened so fast. What if we get back from our honeymoon and we start fighting again? What if we end up not being able to stand each other? We can't just break up again, we – " Kurt's lips on his interrupted him in his meltdown and for a second his brain short-circuited. Kurt's kisses do that to him.

"Blaine, remember, we're a work in progress," they smiled at each other. "And while I can't promise you that we won't fight in the future, I actually guarantee you that we will; I can promise you that I will never leave you again. I don't _want_ to ever leave you again! We have and we will continue to learn from our mistakes but I am certain that we won't be repeating them." Blaine just looked at him. It's kind of baffling how Kurt always knows the right thing to say to calm him down. He grabbed Kurt by the arms and pulled him up and into his own, pressing a soft kiss to his lips while slowly falling backwards on the bed.

"I love you so much, Kurt," he murmured into the crook of his neck where he'd burrowed his face after breaking away from that kiss.

"I love you, too, husband." Kurt replied and Blaine can't help himself and smile against his husband's skin.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that." They both just stay like that for a while. Still in their wedding suits, curled up in each other's arms. It's just them, enjoying the closeness, holding each other, and getting used to the thought that they really did just get married.

When Blaine calmed down enough he slowly started kissing Kurt's neck, where his face was hidden. Kurt responded by moving his head to the side to give him more access. Once Blaine started sucking a little harder, Kurt snapped out of it and flipped them over, effectively pinning Blaine under him.

"And what, my dear husband, do you think you're doing? That is going to leave a hickey!" Blaine just smirked at him.

"Just trying to make sure everybody knows you're taken." Kurt barked out a laugh.

"I think that became quite clear when you put this on me," he responded, wiggling his left ring finger in front of Blaine's face. But Blaine just started kissing it, started kissing it like the ring on Kurt's finger was one of the most precious things in the world. And when Kurt looked down into his eyes, it was like a damn had broken. All of a sudden he could see all of the emotions in Blaine reflected in the honey colored pools of his eyes. And he knows Blaine. Knows what it means when he gets like that.

Kurt kept the eye contact and asked: "Blaine, what do you need from me?" And Blaine took a moment. Considered his options before he answered.

"Please, just love me, Kurt," he whispered.

"I always will!" With that Kurt crashed their lips together, his fingers pulling on the ends of Blaine's bow-tie, trying to undo it. The kiss was slow and languid but never ending and it reminded Blaine of their first kiss. It was setting each and every one of his nerve endings on fire and before he even realized it had happened, Kurt had finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and was trying to push it off Blaine's shoulders and down to the floor. When Kurt leaned back over him, all he could feel was Kurt's tie brushing his skin and the cool plastic of the shirt buttons sending chills down his body. He couldn't help himself and released a needy whine, pushing at Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt, please… shirt… I need skin," he breathed as he set out to loosen Kurt's tie and when Kurt got the hint, he started working open his own buttons. When he was finally freed of his own shirt and blazer, he locked eyes with Blaine and slowly lay down on top of him, making sure every possible bit of his skin was touching Blaine's. Once he was fully on top of his husband, face pressed between his neck and shoulder, he interlaced their hands on top of the pillows and just breathed. They lay there like that for a few moments, just feeling each other, breathing together and letting the moment wash over them.

"Fearlessly and forever, remember?" Kurt breathed eventually and started kissing down his neck. Blaine sucked in a breath at hearing his own words ring so true in Kurt's voice and tried to focus on Kurt's downward journey in his body. Tried to focus on his husband's lips kissing patterns into his skin, and the tongue flicking softly over one of his nipples, making him arch of the bed. It really wasn't that hard to lose any rational thought and by the time Kurt's fingers started unzipping is pants and his lips were sucking bruises into his hips, Blaine knew he's lost the fight.

Their first time as husbands was slow and loving. Every thrust breaking them open and putting them back together. Mumbled words of "my husband" and "I love you", the only words breaking the silence between quiet moans. They'd had sex uncountable times over the last few years but nothing had ever felt as fulfilling as this.

Afterwards Blaine was snuggled into Kurt's side, his head pillowed on his chest, sleepily drawing patterns into Kurt's skin, while watching the light reflect off of his own wedding ring.

"With our history, I never thought our wedding night would be this tame," he said and Kurt Barks out a laugh.

"Oh honey, this was just the first course of an all night long feast!"

* * *

I'm sorry for any possible grammar or spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language and this story hit me so fast and out of the blue, I didn't have enough time to get it beta'd.

Thanks you SO MUCH for reading... wow... this was definitely a ride I never though I would take again :D

Let's see if I can still get reviews after 7 years XD


End file.
